Bleach Fanfic Story - SWITCH
by Beasttamer99
Summary: "My Lord..." / "hn..." Toshiro menjawab tanpa melihat Akatsuki. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk sekali mengerjakan lembar pekerjaan yang ada diatas mejanya. Beberapa hari terakhir banyak sekali shinigami yang sakit dan membuat pekerjaan menumpuk. Toshiro sebagai kapten divisi sepuluh tidak bisa membiarkan semua menumpuk di ruangannya. "My Lord, kupikir sebaiknya anda beristirahat."


Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **SWITCH (Side Story)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Switch** **-**

" _My Lord..."_

"hn..."

Toshiro menjawab tanpa melihat Akatsuki. Dia terlihat sedang sibuk sekali mengerjakan lembar pekerjaan yang ada diatas mejanya. Beberapa hari terakhir banyak sekali _shinigami_ yang sakit dan membuat pekerjaan menumpuk. Toshiro sebagai kapten divisi sepuluh tidak bisa membiarkan semua menumpuk di ruangannya.

" _My Lord,_ kupikir sebaiknya anda beristirahat..." Akatsuki berbicara langsung. Toshiro terdiam dan melihat pada gadis itu, "anda sudah terlalu lama bekerja, _My Lord_. Bekerja secara terus menerus tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda."

"tidak akan ada yang selesai jika aku beristirahat, Akatsuki. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang sakit sekarang, bukan?"

"saya tahu, _My Lord_. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa menambah jumlahnya..."

"aku akan baik-baik saja, Akatsuki..." bantah Toshiro.

Akatsuki masih pada wajah datarnya, _"My Lord,_ anda tidak keluar dari ruangan ini selama dua hari. Makan anda tidak teratur dan anda juga tidak tidur kurang dari setengah jam. Kondisi tubuh anda bisa menurun sewaktu-waktu. Saya mohon beristirahatlah, biar saya yang mengurus semua yang ada disini."

Toshiro sedikit kesal tapi harus dia akui kalau perkataan Akatsuki memang benar. Dia sama sekali tidak tidur dan bagian bawah matanya gelap.

' _Mungkin tidur memang lebih baik...'_

Toshiro berdiri dari kursinya, "baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu. Selamat malam Akatsuki" "selamat malam, _My Lord..."_ Akatsuki melihat tuannya masuk ke kamar.

.

Akatsuki yang selalu bersiap atau terbiasa untuk bersiap, segera bertindak cepat untuk semua unsur diluar ruangan yang bisa membuat keributan. Dia memasang sebuah es tebal untuk mencegah suara masuk didepan pintu tuannya.

"baiklah..."

Akatsuki menarik nafas dan berpaling pada setumpuk besar lembar pekerjaan yang hampir memenuhi seperempat ruangan itu. "sekarang kita pisahkan terlebih dahulu" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Akatsuki memisahkan semua lembar kerja. Dia memeriksa setiap lembar dan dipisah sesuai jenis pekerjaannya. Entah karena beberapa orang yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dia menemukan banyak sekali lembar kerja untuk divisi lain.

"mungkin divisi lain juga ikut kesulitan..." gumamnya pelan melihat tumpukan lembar kerja yang salah masuk.

Dia memisahkan berdasarkan divisi untuk dikembalikan. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan melihat tumpukan itu. Dengan cepat dia menyusunnya untuk dikembalikan nanti. Akatsuki bekerja dengan hati-hati dan cepat. Setelah memisahkan dia mulai mengisi lembar kerja itu. Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika lembar pekerjaannya sendiri lebih banyak dari pada wakil kapten yang lain.

Sebagian besar adalah tambahan dari Matsumoto yang sering bermalas-malasan. Tapi sekarang, Matsumoto juga sedang sakit dan ada di divisi empat.

.

Satu jam berlalu, seseorang membuka pintu cepat. Akatsuki bisa menebak siapa yang datang dari langkah kakinya dan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu. Jadi, dia membekukannya. Membuat orang yang datang itu langsung menjadi patung es hitam.

"hah... hampir..." katanya melihat pada pengunjung itu.

Seorang _shinigami_ lain heran melihat temannya yang menjadi patung es hitam. "untuk apa itu, Akatsuki-san?" tanya Yumichika salah satu _shinigami_ dari divisi sebelas.

Akatsuki menghela nafas kecil, "maaf soal ini. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu banyak _shinigami_ yang sakit dan membuat pekerjaan menumpuk. _My Lord_ sudah mengerjakan dua hari penuh, jadi saya memintanya untuk istirahat agar tidak sakit."

"ah, aku mengerti. Ikkaku selalu berteriak saat masuk ke ruangan ini, keputusan yang tepat untuk membekukannya."

Akatsuki mengangguk, "jadi apa yang kalian butuhkan?"

"ada beberapa lembar pekerjaan yang salah masuk. Yachiru menyalahkan Ikkaku dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari" Yumichika menjelaskan.

"kupikir aku menemukannya tadi..." Akatsuki berjalan pada sebuah meja dan melihat lembar yang dimaksud. Dia segera menyerahkannya "maaf soal Ikkaku..." bisiknya pelan. Yumichika mengangguk mengerti, dia melihat sekeliling hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Nokage- _Fukutaichou_ , bolehkah saya melihat bentuk serigala anda?" tanya Yumichika pelan.

Akatsuki terdiam, "untuk apa jika boleh saya tahu?"

Yumichika terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman, dia memegang belakang lehernya. "kau tahu... Aku pernah melihat wujudmu yang lain beberapa kali dan kupikir..." dia terlihat tersipu "itu begitu indah. Aku sangat menyukainya..." Akatsuki sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Jarang sekali ada yang mau memperhatikan dirinya ketika dalam mode serigala. Jadi kenapa tidak?

"tentu... tunggu sebentar..."

Akatsuki berubah di dalam kamarnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Yumichika. Wajah _shinigami_ itu terlihat sangat senang. Dia segera mengelus dan menekankan pipinya ke bulu halus hitam milik Akatsuki. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera, "bo-bolehkah?"

Akatsuki mengangguk, Yumichika langsung mengambil beberapa foto. Beberapa kali dia juga meminta agar berganti posisi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pemuda itu terlihat sangat puas.

"Apa kau bisa membawanya sendiri?"

Yumichika tersenyum "ya, jangan khawatir..."

Akatsuki menghilangkan es hitam itu. Ikkaku jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena kedinginan. Yumichika membawanya dipundak dan pergi. "terima kasih banyak, Nokage- _Fukutaichou!"_ katanya senang. Akatsuki segera kembali ke mejanya dan mengerjakan apa yang ditinggalkannya.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu kembali, satu-dua orang datang keruangannya dengan tenang karena Akatsuki membuat peringatan didepan pintu. Sebagian besar dari mereka datang untuk berkunjung dan mengambil atau memberi lembar kerja. Sudah lebih dari setengah lembar kerja terisi, Akatsuki tetap bersikap tenang sambil sesekali meregangkan badannya.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, kemudian hening. Akatsuki bisa merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari balik pintu itu. Dia segera membukakan pintu.

"selamat siang, Kuchiki- _taichou_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Byakuya melihat sekeliling, "selamat siang, Nokage- _fukutaichou_. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau mendapatkan beberapa lembar dari divisi empat yang seharusnya ke divisiku?"

"ya, saya berpikir untuk mengembalikannya pada divisi empat tadi." Akatsuki segera berjalan dan memeriksa beberapa lembar yang lain. Byakuya menyadari beberapa perbedaan diruangan itu.

"dimana Hitsugaya- _taichou_?"

" _My Lord_ saat ini sedang beristirahat dikamarnya, Kuchiki- _taichou_." Akatsuki berbalik dengan beberapa lembar lagi ditangannya "banyak sekali _shinigami_ yang sakit. Saya memintanya untuk istirahat sebelum dia juga sama dengan yang lain."

"ah.. dibandingkan mengurangi lembar kerja dengan bekerja seharian lebih baik mengurangi apa yang menjadi penyebabnya." Akatsuki tertawa kecil mendengar kesimpulan dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Mata Byakuya memperhatikan gadis didepannya. Bisa Byakuya akui, Akatsuki jauh lebih baik dalam tanggung jawab dibandingkan Renji, wakil kaptennya sendiri. Sikapnya yang tenang dan sangat sopan pada semua orang, memudahkannya dalam melakukan banyak hal. Byakuya juga merasa kalau dia sangat jarang melihat Toshiro pergi tanpa Akatsuki disampingnya.

Gadis itu membuat semua hal terlihat mudah, membuatnya teringat pada seseorang.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kapten itu berbalik kembali ke pintu sebelum pergi, dia berbalik. "kupikir aku bisa memperkirakan mengapa Hitsugaya- _taichou_ sangat percaya dan mendengarkanmu." Akatsuki memiringkan kepalanya, bingung kenapa dan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kapten itu.

.

Akatsuki memasang telinganya setiap saat. Dia tahu tidak banyak orang yang bisa berjalan tanpa keributan di _Seireitei_. Matanya melihat pada jendela lalu pada jam yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Sudah lima jam lebih tuannya tertidur atau bisa lebih jika dia berniat untuk tidur hingga pagi.

Gadis itu kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan. Semua lembar pekerjaan telah selesai dikerjakan olehnya seperti yang diinginkannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal mengirimnya pada setiap divisi.

' _pertama kita ambil yang satu arah terlebih dahulu. Sebelas, duabelas dan tiga belas.'_ Akatsuki menumpuk beberapa amplop yang berisikan hasil pekerjaannya. Semua sudah dipisahkan sesuatu divisi dan orangnya. Tangannya segera mengangkat semuanya sekaligus tanpa gemetaran. Sedikit dari keuntungan manusia serigala adalah memiliki stamina yang kuat.

' _saatnya bekerja...'_ dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akatsuki mengirimkan semuanya sesuai urutan. Karena hari sudah mulai malam, lorong disana terlihat sangat sepi. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu pertama yang menjadi ruangan divisi sebelas. Ikkaku membukakan pintu dan langsung bertemu dengan tumpukan kertas.

"apa-apaan ini?!" serunya kaget.

"ah, ini saya, Nokage Akatsuki. Ikkaku-san..." kata Akatsuki masuk keruangan "aku datang mengantarkan beberapa lembar pekerjaan yang sudah selesai." Gadis itu meletakan tumpukan itu dan mengambil bagian untuk divisi sebelas lalu menyerahkannya pada Ikkaku.

"maaf untuk yang tadi siang, Ikkaku-san. Saya benar-benar menyesal."

Ikkaku menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, Yumichika sudah memberitahuku."

Akatsuki kembali berdiri dan ingin mengantarkan lembar lain ketika sesuatu berwarna merah muda melompat kearahnya. "Tsuki-chan!" seru Yachiru gembira "untuk apa kau kesini? Aku baru saja ingin bertemu denganmu."

"oh, Yachiru. Saya datang hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa lembar kerja. Maaf, tapi bisa kau tidak datang keruanganku hingga besok?"

"eh... kenapa?" anak itu hampir menangis.

Akatsuki mengeluarkan sebuah permen apel yang sering dibuatnya, "maaf, tapi divisi kami sedang banyak pekerjaan. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana dengan ini?" Mata Yachiru melebar senang melihat permen merah besar itu, "tapi pastikan kau menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, ya?" Yachiru mengangguk cepat, Akatsuki menambahkan satu lagi sebelum pergi. Anak itu terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan permen itu dan pergi mencari Kenpachi.

.

Akatsuki selesai mengantarkan untuk dua divisi lainnya setelah sepuluh menit. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa semua dia lakukan dengan cepat.

Pertama karena Akatsuki sedikit takut dengan kapten divisi dua belas, Kurotsuchi. Dia takut karena setiap kali mereka bertemu, kapten itu tampak mengawasinya dan selalu memperhatikan kearahnya seolah dia adalah bahan percobaan. Membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang. Berbeda dengan wakil kaptennya, Nemu. Gadis itu tampak sangat tenang dan setia pada kaptennya.

Alasan kedua dari divisi tiga belas, saat Akatsuki datang kesana semua telah kosong. Tidak ada orang disana, tanpa bertanya atau terlalu lama, dia segera meletakan lembar kerja dan menambahkan catatan kecil untuk kapten yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti tuannya itu.

.

Akatsuki kembali pada ruangannya dan melihat pada kamar tuannya. Hidungnya mengatakan kalau tidak ada siapapun yang masuk kesana. Tentu saja, saat pergi dia menutupi pintu dengan tembok es sehingga tidak ada orang yang diinginkan masuk.

Sekarang tinggal beberapa lagi. Akatsuki segera mengambil sisa dari lembar kerja dan pergi. Hampir setiap divisi dia kunjungi. Delapan, tujuh, lima, empat, dua dan satu. Dalam perjalanan Akatsuki semakin yakin kalau penyakit sudah banyak menyebar di _Gotei 13_. Dia menangkap banyak sekali meja kosong dengan tumpukan lembar pekerjaan di setiap divisi.

Beruntung dia meminta tuannya untuk beristirahat sebelum bernasib sama dengan yang lain.

.

"hah..." dia berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

' _ **kau mengatakan pada tuan untuk beristirahat tapi kau sendiri berlebihan melakukannya.'**_ Kuroyuki mengejek kecil.

Akatsuki terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka pintu, _'kau tahu kenapa, Kuroyuki...'_

' _ **ya-ya, aku tahu. kau tahu juga aku hanya bercanda. Lalu sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak berburu?'**_

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, matanya melihat perlahan seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. _'aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang yang sembarangan masuk. My Lord bisa saja terbangun, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.'_

' _ **jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**_

' _aku akan kulakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini'_ Akatsuki melihat kearah sofa dan mengambil posisi. Dia bisa mendengar Kuroyuki tertawa kecil, _**'ya, ini lebih baik'**_ _._ Mata gadis itu mulai tertutup, kegelapan mulai menutupi.

' _selamat malam, Kuroyuki.'_

.

Sepasang mata kebiruan terbuka satu jam sebelum matahari terbit. Perlahan pemiliknya bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat sekeliling. "oh ya, Akatsuki memintaku untuk istirahat kemarin" gumamnya dan segera berdiri. Tidak pernah dirasakan tubuhnya seringan sekarang.

' _Mungkin Akatsuki memang benar saat menyarankanku untuk beristirahat'_ pikir Toshiro.

' _ **tentu saja, kau selalu terpaku dengan pekerjaanmu. Jika tidak ada dia mungkin kau akan sama seperti penyebab semua ini'**_ Hyorinmaru berbicara langsung _**'kau harus berterima kasih padanya.'**_

Toshiro menghela nafas, "aku tahu..." gumamnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dan melihat sekeliling. Semua telah bersih dan tidak ada yang tersisa dari lembar pekerjaan itu. Semua yang harusnya selesai dalam seminggu telah diselesaikan dalam satu malam. Toshiro tersenyum puas, setidaknya ada satu orang dalam divisinya yang mengerti tentang tugas dan tanggung jawab. Dia memang harus berterima kasih pada Akatsuki.

"sekarang diman—"

Mulut Toshiro berhenti bicara ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Senyuman kecil muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Matanya melihat Akatsuki sedang tertidur disana dan memeluk _Zanpakutou_ miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan dan benar-benar masuk dalam dunia mimpi. Entah jam berapa gadis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mungkin saja lewat tengah malam. Toshiro mengambil sebuah selimut dan memakainya pada gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih, sekarang giliranku..." bisik Toshiro.

Kapten muda itu berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan gadis itu untuk beristirahat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki mendengarnya dalam tidur.

"sama-sama, _My Lord."_

.

Hei, Guys! Disini Beasttamer99! Kali ini saya mengeluarkan beberapa oneshot. Otak saya jenuh membuat cerita utama dan memutuskan beristirahat dengan cerita selingan. Maaf ya buat yang nunggu, harap maklum deh! Saya juga punya kehidupan yang lain!

Keep forever Anime and manga lovers! Please Review!


End file.
